Sweet Nightmare (Demigra x Sishu)
by Taliah-Ishtar
Summary: Sishu has always been having a strange dream every night, since she first met a lady who claims to know about her and her 'first' past life. She pays no attention to the woman, but when the Demon God Demigra tells of a prophecy, she gets more than she bargained for.
1. Meet and Greet

"Sishu…..Sishu….". Sishu twitched in her sleep. She heard someone calling to her but she wasn't sure if it was within her dream. There was always a voice calling to her in her sleep ever since she met a strange lady who had claimed to know of her and her past. Sishu had thought it was nonsense and paid no attention to the woman. She wondered if meeting her was a curse that made the voice call out to her.

The voice whispered out to her again, only to be getting louder as it repeatedly says her name. Sishu finally couldn't take it anymore. She yelled out to the voice. "Who are you?! Why are you calling my name?! What do you want with me?!" No answer was heard. Sishu tightened her fists in anger and fear. She didn't know who was calling to her. She wanted answers.

The voice had stopped when Sishu opened her mouth. There was quite a silence for a few seconds. "Hello?!" she said aloud. Still no answer. She crossed her arms in an angry fashion. "What another stupid dream I'm having…" she says to herself. A moment later, she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around, and to her surprise, a tall man with sand colored skin and weird ruby red hair stares down to her, with a wicked smirk on his face.

Sishu stared up at him. He was fairly dressed with a blue, complicated shirt and navy blue pants. He also wore a golden crown with a gem in the middle. His ears were noticeable as well, as the were long and pointy and both beared earrings as well. His red eyes narrowed at her. "You must be the one. I guess the prophecy is true then." He taps his fingers against his staff he was currently holding. Sishu looked at him, in a slight confusion. "What do you mean?! What prophecy?!" she said with a frustrated tone. The tall, dark man chuckles to himself, revealing his fangs. "You're the one destined to help me escape my prison." He replies back. "Destined?" Sishu raises an eyebrow. "How?" The male walks closer to her and looks deep into her lemon eyes. "You see, your the only one that can help me. If you assist me in my escape, I could make you a queen again. Even better, a goddess."

He grins at her. Sishu looked even more confused. "What do you mean, 'queen again'?!" she shot back. Demigra uses his finger and lifts her head up a bit, under her chin. "I know of your 'first life'. You were once a queen, a demon queen to be exact. You were reincarnated." Sishu's eyes had widened. What other secrets did this man hold?

(A/N: I hope you guys like the first chapter! I know that I'm supposed to do the other fanfics, but this one was easy to do. I'll try and get them done as soon as I can.)


	2. Her Past

"So, you're telling me that I, used to be of royalty?" Sishu asked skeptically. Demigra nodded his head. "Of course. If you don't believe me, I can show you." Out of nowhere, Demigra magically made a crystal ball appear within one of his hands. "I'll just be borrowing this from the Supreme Kai of Knowledge…" he said to himself. He handed the crystal ball to Sishu. "Just say you want to look into your past. It'll work."

Sishu looked at it for a few moments, then spoke to it. "Crystal ball, show me my past!" she said aloud. The ball glowed and inside, it showed a dark, mysterious castle. It then showed the inside, where the [former] Sishu was currently sitting on her golden throne. She was dressed in an expensive looking dress which was made out of the finest silk and thread. It had ruby red gems on it that gleamed. The color of the dress was black and red, mostly containing the color black. Her jewelry shined on her and was well-matched with the dress she wore. On top of her head, she wore a beautiful crown that glimmered with pride.

Sishu's eyes were wide open when she stared into the crystal ball. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This all had to be a joke. There was no way that she used to come from royalty. The only thing she remembered was that she was a lowly peasant, not some fancy lady. Demigra also glances into the ball, then turns to Sishu. "Hard to believe, eh? This was very real. I even used to visit you when you were a queen." Sishu glanced at Demigra. "It is. I don't understand still. How did I become a commoner?! It doesn't make any sense!" Sishu began to lose her focus.

"You somehow were reincarnated by some warlock." Demigra replied. "You were battling him and winded up ultimately losing." He closed his eyes then opened them. "But, enough of your past. It's time you help me out." The tall demon walk even closer to Sishu and puts his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to go to the Crack in Time. There, you will be able to set me free. Use your locket to set open my prison." Demigra started to disappear.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Sishu asked. "Where's the Crack in Time?! How do I get there?!" Demigra smiled. "Just ask Taliah. She knows of the person who knows where the Crack in Time is at. That is all I can tell. See you soon, Your Highness." He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. Soon after, he completely vanished.

Sishu woke up startled and breathing hard. She huffed a bit, holding on to her chest. "That was weird…" Sishu said within her thoughts. She then thinks about the kiss Demigra gave her. She blushes at the thought of it. "Maybe I should help him... "she said to herself. She had nothing better on in her life. It was also possible that Demigra could make her a queen again though she wasn't sure if becoming one so quickly. She shook her head. "I'll free him. Just so I see why he wants to be freed."


	3. Getting Prepared

The next morning, Sishu got up bright and early, ready to fulfill her mission. She had to know why he wanted to be freed. She wasn't sure why, but she thought it was for a good reason. " _Maybe he's a good guy…"_ , Sishu thought, as she was making breakfast for herself. Though he looked a bit creepy and weird, he may be one of those heroes who were scary in appearance, but had a heart of gold.

The pink alien sat in thought about her past. She shook her head. _Why should she trust him?_ It might have been just an illusion. Who knows if he was telling the truth? For all she knows, _he could just be using her for his own selfish purposes._ Sishu growled as she took her toast out of the toaster and began to butter it. _No one was going to play her for a sap._ She hated when people use her for her miraculous engineer skills. That's all they've been doing to her ever since she first got to Earth, thanks to Taliah for saving her life. _They used her._ She wished she died on Namek with her master, Freeza. She wouldn't have to put up with the Z-Fighters bullshit. _Everything on Earth to her was bullshit._

She bit into her buttery toast. " _Pretty good…" , she said to herself._ After finishing her toast a few minutes later, she left the kitchen and changed out of her night clothes. She put on her one and only clothes she had. It was disappointing, but it didn't matter. Nobody really didn't care what she wore.

After changing into her clothes, Sishu grabbed her bag with special items in them and of course, she put on her locket. That was what Demigra wanted her to do. The pink alien looked around to see if anyone was up. _No one was._ She had to make sure so that no one would see her leave out. She was currently living with Taliah and could not leave without her permission. The alien would ignore the saiyan's rules at times, which would result in her getting a punishment. _How petty._

She took one more look around the house. Still, no one was awake. Yes, this would be the opportunity to escape. She grabbed the front door's doorknob, but then stopped. _She can't get to Tokitoki City without Taliah's help._ Great. She hated Taliah more than anything and now, she has to ask her for help. Just great.

Sishu turned around and to her surprise, Taliah was up. The saiyaness yawned and stretched. She was heading towards the kitchen, but then stopped. "S-sishu? What're you doing up this early in the morning?", she said in a slurred voice. She was obviously still sleepy. The alien gulped. She wasn't sure if Taliah would let her go out. The saiyan was very skeptical about Sishu, since she formerly used to work for the tyrant Freeza. There was no telling what she would do next.

"T-taliah! Hey! I didn't see you there!" Sishu exclaimed. She was trying to come up with an excuse to get herself out of trouble. She wasn't sure if Taliah would let her go Tokitoki, but she went on and asked her anyway. "Can you take me to Tokitoki City?!", she said quickly. Taliah blinked. "Eh? Why for?" The pink alien froze in thought. Of course she would ask this question. _What would she say?_ She can't just tell her about the dream she had and about Demigra. _Taliah probably wouldn't believe her._

"I uh, wanted to...um…". Sishu began to feel nervous, her hands sweating a little. She glanced around the house to find something that will help her spill out her words. She looked at a vase full of flowers at the dining room table. One word popped up in her head. _Beautiful._ "I-I want to see the _beautiful_ city with my own eyes. I've never been there before, so I really would _love_ to see it!~", she said at last. Taliah stared at Sishu for a few seconds. She chuckled. "At this time of hour? You're really that desperate to go, huh?" The pointy eared girl nodded. The saiyaness smiled. "Alright, I'll take you. As soon as I get something to eat. I'm starved."


End file.
